Sexually challenged
by AnimePunk314
Summary: riku gets hurt and sora helps him, finally alone riku tells sora how he feels about him but soras in denile about how he really feels for the other. Will he except riku..read on also kairi hating so read if you like if not oh well ur missing out.


authors note: well i'm now putting up this kingdom hearts fanfic cuz riku and sora are just a cute couple yeah them i thank anyone who reads my fic yay me anyway on wit the fic.

Disclaimer: me no owie only wish v.v

One shot

Enjoy ^.^

Sora sat watching battle ursela the evil sea witch, his shirt was so ripped up it fell off. Blue eyes looked on at riku's smooth well built chest ; watching as water slid down his body.

" Oh man, what , shit I got a hard on over him, I can't , I won't , I'm not gay."

Just as he was talking to himself riku's body flew over him landing with a sickening thud.

Sora ran over to him, but found the boy unconscious, he picked him up and ran quickly to find a safe place to put riku down and tend to his wounds. He found a small hut in the woods and decided to rest the silver haired boy there.

The brunnett looked at the pale sleeping figure that looked so peaceful and yet so vulnerable. He stared at the other boys partly open lips and got an idea then quickly shook it out of his head.

" I'm not gay."

As sora tended to riku's wounds he ran a cloth up and down the cut and scraped chest.

Riku even though unconscious found himself hard by the brunnett keyblade users soft caresses.

The spikey haired boy caught sight of it and found his pants had become tighter as well. With a small moanthe lightly tanned boy dragged his sapphire gaze to a chipped wall of the hut giving his back to the platnium haired kid.

Riku's eyes fluttered open to find himself looking up at a straw roof cover and shipwrecked wooden walls , but mostly his teal gaze rested on the boy with brunnett spikey hair facing away from him.

For a while now the teen had a growing crush on the shorter boy, but could never find enough time alome with him to try and tell the other his feelings; cause that damn red head kairi always showed up to steal the boys attention away.

To day the teen decided he would tell him the truth and finally get the nagging guilt off his chest.

" Sora, can I talk to you?"

Teal eyes locked on to deep ocean blue that had grown wide with curiosity, only slightly taking notice of the body that turned to face him as well.

" Are you hurting, orin to much pain?"

Riku stared at the boy shaking his head as a blush covered his cheeks and nose.

" No , its nothing like that , I just want to tell you some thing." The last part coming out in a murmur.

" Okay, I'm listening." Sora gave his friend his full attention.

" I have feelings for you sora." Riku looked away feeling the blush deepen.

" Yeah, your my best friend too riku." Sora responded , but had a feeling about what his friend really meant.

" No, I...I mean like wnat beast feels for belle, I feel like that, I like you as more then a friend and I want to be with you like how we said we wanted to be with kairi.

A hot flush fell over sora's face as the words soaked in , but he found riku wasn't done yet.

" I want you to be my boyfriend and pick me over her, i want you to pick me over kairi." Riku's voice rang out in the small shelter.

" Riku, I'm not like that, I don't like boys, I'm sorry, but no." As the last words left hislips blue eyes sank to the floor.

" Your saying you never felt anything betwen us?" Riku angurily snapped.

" We can still be friends ,, but we shouldn't hangout as much." Sora whispered still not looking at his friend.

" Shouldn't hang out as much." The pale teen sneered. " What are you running from sora if you don't have feelings for me." Sea green eyes stared at the other demanding an answer.

" Its not normal riku, two guys isn't right." Sora lashed back.

" Who said, kairi, tidus, or maybe cid, who said it's not right."

" I heard people in town talking about how un- natural sephiroths obsession with cloude is that he is not normal for wanting strife and not a girl."

" Sora we are not normal, we battle evil heartless shadow beings , thats not normal , as I said we are not normal.

" But I can try." Sora defended.

" Fine , be "normal" , but i'll be waiting for you when your done acting."

With that the boy got to his feet and walked out of the hut leaving the other to his thoughts.

The keyblade wielder didn't get very far in his thinking before he heard the yell of a very familiar voice and took off at record speed to reach the person.

There in the clearing was riku battling four of the sea witches heartless minions that were sent to take over the island and every thing around it.

Dismay fell over sora as he watched his bestfriend fall to one knee as the shadow creatures pushed him and his attacks back. Unreasonable fear engulfed the brown haired boy as he watched the other get thrown a few feet by one of the attacks of the heartless.

Summoning his keyblade sora slashed through three of the four watching as the creatures withered and evaporated into nothing ,turning he saw riku over power the last heartless shadow , but also took in that all the other teens wounds were open again and was bleeding.

Thats when it hit him, sora realized he did have more then friendship for the long haired boy and that riku was right he's not normal , but he would never admit that out loud the boy already had an ego; excitement welled up in him as the last shadow was defeated , but worry soon replaced the excitement as the usually pale teen grew paler and dropped to the ground once again falling into darkness.

Again riku awoke to the straw ceiling and wooden walls , but this time there was no sora in sight, the platnium thought the other had probably left , not wanting anything to do with him anymore ; when the spikey haired teen walked in with a pail of water.

" Oh riku, your up." sora knelt by his friend as the other slowly sat up.

" Sora." Riku mumbled at his love.

" Yeah riku?" Sora leaned closer to here what the other had to say.

Without warning a pale hand snaked out and grabed a hand full of brown spikes in the back of sora's head pulling the boy down so that soft lips met hungry ones in a demanding kiss.

Sora's wide eyes locked with lidded blue green , but as the kiss continued he relaxed leaning into the others embrace allowing the searching tongue in to his mouth.

R unning out of air the boys lips broke apart panting for much needed oxygen , but riku's lips never left sora's body as they made they're way down the boys tan neck only pausing in their travel to give hima well made sucker bite.

" Mmm riku , are you sure , what about your wounds?"

" You mean you'll actually let me; I thought you weren't gay."

" I'm not , i'm sexually challenged." Sora pouted.

" We'll just have tio see how sexually challenged you are." chuckled the platnium haired boy as he pulled the other on to his lap making the shorter boy straddle his thighs not once remebering the bandages on his wounded chest and torso.

" Riku, what are you doing?" The biy blushed as he looked at the pale bare cheat in front of him.

" I needed you to be in front of me so I could figure out what to take off of you first."

" Well I guess i'll just remove this blanket off of you first." The smaller teen giggled as he pulled the blanket out from under himself.

" I'm, but i was..."

" Dressed, I know , I striped you." Blue eyes looked away as embarassment set in.

" You animal, you weren't even going to give me a chance." Riku watched as his soon to be lover blushed even more. " I need my pants, I have some thing for you and me in my pocket."

The younger boy reached over his partners shoulder and grabbed the discared clothing item and handed it to the awaiting other.

After some digging the straddled boy took out a yellow object and tossed the pants away.

" I wanted us to share this so we would be together always and forever." Riku opened his hand to reveal the palm size star shaped fruit.

" You want us to share a paopu." Sora stared between the teen and the fruit.

" Yeah, will you?"

" I want to be with you always so yes."

With that the teens each took half of the fruit and fed it to each other savoring the juicey tangy star.

" I want you to do me."

" You have a naughty mind."

" Just to match our dirty activities."

" Do you want to be preped or not."

" Which is less painful?"

" Being preped." The silver haired boy smirked. " But you have to much on.

Riku and sora took turns striping the brown haired boys clothes.

" Finally, damn sora how much do you wear, aren't you ever hot?"

" No, its only like three layers."

" Well now that your free I can see how excited you really are."

" Wha... riku what are you doing." Gasped a nervous and sexually stimulated sora.

The platnium teen jerked the hot flesh thaat belonged to sora and watched as his lover arched his back and let the sensations of pleasure flow over him causing small moans to heighten to out right pleading. Riku slid his finger into the others virgin passage making the brunnett yelp out in surprise and discomfort as another digit invaded his person.

" Riku, what are you doing?"

" Preparing you so I can put this in." replied the boy poiting down to his own throbing shaft.

" OH MY GOD , is it even going to fit." The tanned boy squeeked in panic.

" Of course its going to fit." Riku could only chuckle at his lovers facial expression.

" But its like nine inches."

" Don't worry, it's only eight and a half."

" If your sure." Sora mumble as he looked at the others enlarged shaft.

Riku lowered is now lover to the floor and lined his shaft to sora's awaiting opening. The appendage pushed pass the ring of muscle and began inching into the clenching orphus.

" It hurts riku." The blue eyed boy whimpered as the invading rod made inches of progress inside the now panting boy.

Riku tried to distract his friend by petting and cooing praises as he reached the hilt of his length. At this point both boys were panting as a light sheen of sweat fell over both their skin.

The two laid settled until sora went limp and relaxed enough so that riku was able to pull out and thrust back in causing the recieving body to jolt in pleasure with a loud maon and wrap his legs around his lovers waist.

" Oh god." Sora moaned as riku brushed against the most pleasurable spot inside him making his uke cry out.

" Yes sora, moan for me."

~*~ LATER ~*~

The two teens lay tangled around each other whispering secrets and promises; enjoying the after glow of there passionate lovemaking, both to tired to diconnect, they lay snuggled unknowing of a girl with red aair spying in on them.

The red head dropped the star fruit and fled to the woods busting into tears as the scenes of what she saw ran through her distressed mind. Sora would never belong to her, riku had got to him first.

THE END

A/N: I hate kairi she is just so annoying it bothers the hell out of me. the only good thing she did was help sora realize that riku was in side his dark side form which if you all watched carefully that sora pretty much kissed riku's hand and BAM riku was himself again and could be himself in the light which means sora = rikus light muwahahahahaha. bye for now and please review.


End file.
